The invention relates to a hearing aid of the type which is worn behind the ear.
Because these devices must fit into the space available behind the ear, a space-saving arrangement of the structural elements is important. Further, the controls for the device should be easy to operate.
One object of the invention is to provide a hearing aid which can fit behind the ear.
Another object is to provide such a hearing aid in which the controls are easy to operate.
A further object is to provide such a hearing aid in which the setting of the volume control can easily be checked.